


Tick Tock

by WhisperingKage



Category: Heroes - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar was having a very bad day. He was trapped in Japan, just great. At least he found something to entertain him. He loved to take things apart, to see what made them tick, and this woman would be no expectation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

* * *

Sylar glared at the ground as he shoved his way through the busy streets of Tokyo. He absolutely hated Japan, it was over crowded and the people were rude.

He grit his teeth and resisted the urge to just carve a path through them. He wanted to so badly, but he wouldn't they were normal and thus not worth his time.

He cursed the little jap, Hiro, for sending him here, honestly it was a pain in the ass. They all knew it would only delay him a little, he would not stop until he was the specialist.

He looked up and glanced at a sign, great…it was in Japanese, good thing he picked up Japanese from Hiro's little girlfriend Charlie. He glanced at the sign, Higurashi Shrine, what an odd name for a shrine.

He fumed as he was bumped into by someone. Was it that hard to look where you were going? He whirled around, his limit now reached.

 _"Watch where you're going!"_  He glared at the small, then again everyone in Japan was small, young woman.

She looked to be no older then eighteen yet her aura was so much more mature. He blinked as he took her in, all of her. Her body was that of a woman, full breasts, flat stomach, nice hips, and very nice legs. But it was what was inside her that made him pause.

She was powerful, very much so but she was pure. So pure it irked him, how could someone be so damn pure? Then again he saw it, it was small barely there but he saw it. She was tainted.

A small sliver of darkness.

He grinned down at her, much like a wolf grinning at a sheep, he had the insane urge to taint her more. To push her to her limits…to ruin her. After which he would take her power.

Kagome blinked as the American looked her over, she blushed. Americans, they were always so lewd and foreword. Then again she was wearing a tight green cami and a pair of black short shorts, but still for him to check her out so bluntly. He also had the nerve to yell at her.

 _"I solly."_ She winced at her horrible accent, even though she had graduated last year her English, as well as her math, were lacking.

She blinked as his unhappy aura vanished and was replaced by that of a happy one. Was he bi polar? She mentally shook her head, she had no right to judge anyone.

Sylar smiled charmingly as he made up his mind, he would stay here in Japan for a bit longer. He would ruin this young woman and when she was broken he would take her powers.

Kagome awkwardly smiled back, why was he just staring at her? Was he a pedo bear? If so he would be greatly saddened to find out she was eighteen, then again Inu Yasha always did say she was as womanly as a child.

Her mood dampened at that thought. Inu Yasha. That one name brought up so many memories, both good and bad. But that was all in the past. She had moved on and wanted nothing more to do with it.

Her duty was over, the jewel was competed, Naraku was dead, and the future was saved. She was done. She played her part and now she wanted to be normal.

Either way this guy was giving her the creeps and she needed to get past him to go home. The bags in her hands were getting heavy.

 _"Excuse me, I have go up stails. Bags heavy."_ Once again she mentally winced at how horrible her English was.

Sylar smiled more and nodded. "Oh, I'm sorry. Please let me help you."

Kagome blinked, well it seemed he could speak Japanese, thank Kami. Either way the bags were heavy and he had offered to help. Now normally she would say no but honestly she was tired. Shopping for her grandfather was always a tiring experience.

"Thank you." She smiled as she handed off a few bags and they started their way up the shrine steps, all two hundred and fifty of them. "My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. What's yours?"

He smiled at her. "My name is Syalr. So…you live here?"

She nodded. "Yup, ever since I was born. I don't think I'll ever leave…it's my home and it has many memories."

His minds eyes flashed back to his small apartment with his mother, yet he shook it off. "That's nice. I left home at a young age, in fact I travel all over the world now."

Kagome sighed, she used to travel all the time and honestly she kind of missed it, but she was normal now and normal daughters stayed at home and helped their families. "That must be nice. I used to travel but then I stopped."

Sylar blinked, she used to travel? "Really? Where did you go?"

She let out a wishful sigh. "I traveled all over Japan a few years ago, it was amazing."

He smiled, talking with her was nice, he was sad he was going to have to kill her. "Why did you stop?"

She blinked and shook her head. "I…my journey reached its end and I just came home."

Syalr frowned she had so much power, he could feel it, and yet she stayed at home…it annoyed him. She was not deserving of her powers. Just like the rest of them. "I see."

She nodded as they reached the top of her stairs. "So…thank you…"

He gently handed her the bags. "Well I hope to see you around then Sylar-san and I hope you enjoy your travels." He grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I will. See ya." He whistled a little tune as he walked down her stairs, a plan forming in his head. He grinned darkly as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He would taint this young woman, he would break her, and then he would take her powers, time traveling and healing might come in handy.

 


End file.
